New Jedi Order
by JediMasterAJKNIGHT
Summary: Jedi Master Ezra Shan left after battle of endor after the empire defeat feeling it over after losing his family to the empire he say goodbye to The others and leaves making someone heartbroken. 4 month Later Luke decides it times for Ezra to return home and rebuild the Jedi Order


**" Goodbye Guys it was honor to meet you And fight with you." Ezra said After hugging Leia who was crying before leaving**

Ezra remembers that four months ago after the Battle of Endor and now resting or meditating in his room until a hologram beeps

sighing Ezra got up and answer it to see Luke and was surprised. How did Luke find him He made sure to remove any tracks or fake location that he left behind

" What can I do for you Luke." Ezra asked

" It time for you to return Jedi Master Ezra Shan." Luke said

" I sorry Luke but you know I can't do it not after seeing them die The only reason I stayed is to fight the empire because they will want me to help others." Ezra said sadly

"Come on, Ezra. You have to help me. I can't do this on my own. I can't build the New Jedi Order by myself." Luke answered as he sent the information about the New Jedi Order to Ezra

" You have Ahsoka and your Father to help rebuild the order I will not come no matter what." Ezra answered as he looked at the information

" Fine the others would be happy if you come back even Leia would be most happy to see you AFTER the death of Han." Luke said hoping Leia might bring him back due to Han loving Leia and Leia also loved both Han and Ezra but choice Han because not seeing Ezra for a long time and Ezra understood

" Wait Han died. How is she now." Ezra asked surprised

" She isn't doing well she suffering when I started to track you down Leia wanted to see you that bad and I promise to bring him back." Luke answered as he saw Ezra was thinking

" Please come home Ezra think about it you know the location Ezra Come home to help the Jedi or at least for Leia." Luke said before ending the call hoping Ezra would make the right choice

" No I shouldn't Training other will remind me of Kanan... But Leia suffering and maybe training the new Jedi might make me feel normal... maybe Luke right... No Luke right It time for me to return home back to others." Ezra thought as he went to the pilot seat in the ship which was the crew ship the ghost

Back with Luke

" Luke did you find him." Leia asked hoping the answer was a yes

" Yes But." Luke answer but was cut when Leia was feeling pure enjoy

" Where is he Luke." Leia asked happily

" He is not here right now he will be here...Tomorrow if He told me was correct." Luke answered lying to his sister notice her upset but brighten up quickly

" Well I am going to bed will you wake me up if Ezra come." Leia said looking at her brother

" Yes I promise." Luke said as Leia left

Once he saw Leia out

" Ezra please come home My friend I saw my sister happiness please Do not break her even more if you don't come Please... If I have too see her happiness again I will drag you back to Coursant and let her make you stay here or I hope you just come and see her at least." Luke thought before he went to bed

Next day 4 am

Luke Hologram was going off and Luke groaned

" It better be Ezra or at least someone need important help because I can't do like this stuff anymore." Luke said to himself as he answered the Hologram of a hooded man

" Who are you." Luke asked

" Wow so after tracking me down and finding me giving a call you still don't recognize me in my cloak." Ezra said amusing as Luke realized it

"Ezra Are you coming home." Luke asked Happily

" Yes my friend I came to help You and Leia and now is the time for the New Jedi Order to rise." Ezra answered smiling

" You mean you returning for both." Luke answered excited

" Yes Master Skywalker please tell GrandMaster Anakin, Master Ti, Master Tano, and Master Jade that another Jedi Master is coming back." Ezra answered

" I will tell them Master Shan where are you." Luke answered and question Ezra

" I actually entering Coursant right now Luke." Ezra said as Luke decided to do something

" Meet me in my second apartment." Luke asked

" Sure but why." Ezra asked as he noticed the smirk on Luke face

" I have a plan." Luke said as he told Ezra plan who smiled at the idea

" Okay but are you sure about Leia I do not wanna see her mad at you for this prank." Ezra asked

" Well she pranked me once with The Jedi Master so I called this little payback by you showing up without telling." Luke smirked

Later

The Jedi Council With Leia

" Are you sure he was coming." Anakin asked seeing her daughter getting depressed

" I am Sure Luke told me Ezra is here." Leia answered as Ahsoka and Anakin look at each other

" I Don't think so he may have lied so you would feel much better." Ahsoka answered sadly

" Your lying." Leia said disbelief

" I am sorry Leia but Master Tano may be correct." Shaak Ti said

" Maybe Luke didn't lie he isn't here ." Mara said as Luke entered

" Sorry I am late I had to do something." Luke answered as everyone stared at him

" What." Luke asked

" Did you lie to your sister Luke." Anakin asked

" I can't answer that Beside their will be a knock in .1 ." Luke said and true to his words Luke left to answer it

" What is your son doing." Ahsoka asked

" I don't know really to be honest It could be..." Anakin said but stopped to see Ezra "Someone." Anakin said finish with a shock and with happiness to see Ezra

Everyone stare at Ezra

" Now My friend welcome back home." Luke said with a smirk as Ezra reveals his smirking

" Did you just arrived Ezra." Ahsoka asked surprised

" No I being here for few hours Master Tano I heard you guys need help with the Jedi ." Ezra said and was tackled by a crying Leia hugging him

" Don't leave me." Leia cried as Ezra calm her down

" I am not leaving The Republic needs me. The Jedi need me. You need me I know what happened to Han I am sorry Leia." Ezra said as Leia Kissed him before letting go

" It took me some time but once I found him immediately talked to him I was lucky to convince him." Luke answered as Leia hugged her brother

" Your the best Luke." Leia answered happily

" Well now you have return Ezra wait excuse me Master Shan Take a seat." Anakin said pointing at A empty chair for Ezra as Ezra did what Master Anakin Skywalker told him to do


End file.
